Believe
by Silver Ninja
Summary: Geh. I hate summaries. The last battle with the completed Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha fights for Kagome as she fights to live. With Inuyasha gone though, she can make one final wish.


Heya …. If you guys haven't read my profile yet … could you do me a favor and read that? It'd save me a lotta endless rambling here. -_- Anyways … I had this whole series up once … then I took it down. And I changed the Title name --- since I didn't really like it. Its now called … Believe, used to be called All I Ever Wanted. And trust me there is a very good reason as to why I took the story done and reposted it. To say the least … as I look over my fanfic more and more I'm starting to hate it more and more. Geh. Plus … reading the works of authors MUCH better than me, but are EVER so nice to write reviews on my story (thank you so so much!!!) such as Yamashita and Lil' Fox Girl …. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. As well as the others … thank you for your reviews too!!! They are the only thing that's making me continue with this story. So thank you, thank you, thank you! 

Alright … enough of that. Anyways --- you may ask (or may not even care ahahaha -_- ) why the heck haven't I been updating? Well … I kinda have this writer block and I really don't know what to do … or it could be because I'm lazy and forgetful… So I'm going to update and revise this story first …. So enjoy. I haven't written in a long, long time … so if the writings really horrible … I'm real sorry …. But I'll try and get better, honest!! 

I've made a few changes and stuff … and shoot this is getting long. If you've read the story before --- you'll notice the basis is the same but with some changes. The new readers … ignore me and just keep reading. And to both new and old readers …. THANK YOU! Now anyways *ahem* continuing. 

Disclaimers – I FINALLY HAVE SUM MONEY!!!  Not a lot … but I'm not about to lose it. So Inuyasha isn't mine … stating the obvious here. They are not my ideas rather they're Rumiko Takahashi's. 

Key [btw pplz this will only appear *once] : 

" --- " Character speaking

/ --- / thoughts 

(---) my comments 

----- narration 

And enough crap …. Crud it's almost a page long. I  *promise* I won't make these long !! Ever again! Kk. Bai. 

                                                                                                                                 Silver Ninja

**Believe**

**By Silver Ninja **

                -- In the grassy prairie, a figure sat hunched on the ground, dropping crystal tears. -- 

                The blast had literally made a BBQ of Inuyasha's arm, the skin had burned away, and the blood which had been leaking out for that past hour had finally slowed to a stop. Kagome's green scarf was tied tightly around the wound, to stop the bleeding or at the very least to minimize the amount of blood that Inuyasha lost. Despite his demonic side, the wound seemed to heal much slower than it should, and Inuyasha, unconscious grimaced in pain, and Kagome, who stayed by his side, seemed to worry even more.

                Her black silky hair was in a tangled mess, caked with mud, her dirty face was only cleaned by the trails that the tears had made as they trickled down her cheeks. She made no sound really, not even a sob, but quiet tears came plipping down onto the ground as she tried to wipe them away with the sleeve of her shirt. Her eyes however, never left Inuyasha and her hand held his tightly. A bitter wind blew by as if whispering into her that Inuyasha would be gone forever. At this, Kagome flinched and the tears fell down harder as she grasped his hand even tighter. 

                "No, no, no. He's still alive. He's stronger than this. It's a stupid, pathetic wound. I know he'll make it," She muttered over and over again, trying to convince herself that he was still alive, "He's been through more crap then this. I know he'll make it."

                But despite her ramblings to herself, she didn't even know what was wrong with him, she couldn't understand why Inuyasha kept suffering, why his demon side wouldn't kick in and heal. She couldn't even begin to fathom why. She could barely remember anything from the battle, only screams and bright flashes of light.

                                                                                ---  Flashback ----

                In a clearing, Inuyasha stood in the middle, in an attack stance, behind him stood Kagome, with terror yet a stubborn defiance in her eyes as she held in her hands a bow and arrow, poised ready to attack at any given moment. Sango stood at her left, boomerang in hand, looking from side to side, Miroku stood at Inuyasha's right, both hands on his staff ready to leap forward into action. Shippo had gone off, on Kagome's orders, to warn the village of an upcoming attack. Led by their priestess from 50 years ago, Kikyou.

                "Dammit. I don't like this." Inuyasha growled, his eyes scanning the trees around them, his ears flicking, trying to catch any sound. Miroku glanced briefly at Inuyasha and gave him a grim smile.

                "Are you sure the attack will be here?"

                "Of course I'm sure," Inuyasha snarled. 

                "Miroku. Trust me. I heard it with my own two ears. Kikyou. Today." Kagome said softly, at the sound of her voice, Inuyasha tensed up. Since yesterday, the two hadn't been on very good terms.

                "It makes sense," Sango added, "If you think about it. This is the quickest way to attack the village."

                "But," Miroku said, "Why would Kikyou want to attack her very own village?" 

                "Shut up." Inuyasha snapped. Miroku shook his head, and looked at Kagome then at Sango who shook her head.

                "Inuyasha, Kikyou is not the person she was before."

                "I know that already," Inuyasha said annoyed, he whipped around to glare at Miroku, "Now shut up so I can hear if anybody's coming."

                No sooner had Inuyasha finished his sentence, when Kagome let out a small cry, and she stepped in front of Inuyasha and let one of her arrows loose. It rippled through the air at an amazing speed, and hit its mark. 

                "There." Kagome said, "Is somebody with the shikon shards." 

                Immediately the rest of the group tensed up and all focused their attention on the spot Kagome had sent her arrow flying. A sound of rustling from the bushes caught Inuyasha's attention and protectively he pushed Kagome back behind him. 

                "Watch it…" He warned. 

                Not a moment after Inuyasha had issued his warning, a large dark green serpent came slithering out, an arrow remained pierced through its body, and no sooner had it gone several feet closer to the group, then it ceased all movement and stopped. The group said nothing, as if in shock.

                "That can't be it." Sango said, "That enemy,"

                "If you can call it that," Miroku said,

                "Is absolutely pathetic." Sango finished.

                "But it has shikon shards." Kagome said softly, at this Inuyasha along with Sango and Miroku turned around to look at her. Kagome nodded and she took a step towards the snake. Placing her hand on the arrow she had shot at it, she pulled it out, quickly and effectively. The dark blood gushed out spilling onto the grass. Kagome shuddered, and dipped her hands into the bloody mixture to pull out 3 shards. She turned to look at her group, giving them a small smile.

                "See?" She said, grinning, she got off her knees and turned back to the gang, Inuyasha's face paled and he leapt forward to Kagome.

                "INUYASHA?!"

                "STAY DOWN KAGOME!" He growled, and he held her in his arms, and she was pinned to the ground. 

                Sango and Miroku, puzzled, heard a sound of something coming at a very fast pace through the bushes, turning around they saw a bright light bursting through the trees, dodging in separate directions they leapt out of its pathway, Inuyasha turned to look at the blast and got up, holding a shocked Kagome in his arms, he tried to leap out of the way. 

                "INUYASHA!!! YOU'RE GOING TO GET –" Kagome screamed, but her words were cut off as the blast came at them and Inuyasha whipped his head back to look at Kagome, and the frustration and fear that he himself had felt slowly disappeared as he looked into her soft blue eyes and with Kagome's face imprinted in his memory, he closed his eyes and held her tightly. 

                The blast came strongly, enshrouding both Kagome and Inuyasha in a bright light, and with such force that it slammed the two into the tree trunk and both went unconscious. As the light dimmed, Sango and Miroku quickly leapt to their feet, the light had made a pathway through the trees, and the clearing was now charred black by the brightness of the light. Kagome and Inuyasha were both lying unconscious on the ground. Around them the forest was quickly filling up with demons.

                "Sango we're outnumbered.

                "No use stating the obvious houshi." 

                "Now what?"

Sango grinned at Miroku's comment.

                "We do what we always do. Fight."

                "Of course." 

                And the two leapt forward trying to fend off the demons as much as possible, trying to keep them from advancing toward the small village.

                However no matter how much they tried, Sango and Miroku were slowly losing, the demons kept coming, as if there was no end to them, and bit by bit they had to back away, taking a quick glance at their fellow unconscious group members, they groaned in frustration.

                "There's got to be something creating all these demons." Miroku shouted over the noise, the demons were screeching endlessly and it was a surprise that Kagome and Inuyasha had still not awoken, Sango turned briefly to look at Miroku but never stopped fighting for a single moment.

                "I agree houshi. We've got to find it."              

                "I'm betting however, Sango, it's at the source of the light," Miroku blocked a demon's claws with his staff, then jutting it into its stomach he tossed the useless animal over his shoulder, trying to fend off the others, "We find that, we destroy it, we win." 

                "Can't be worse than this," Sango said with some reluctance, her boomerang continuously sliced through countless demons, grinning she looked at the houshi and Miroku nodded in return. 

                "The demons should follow us, houshi. So, if we go this way they follow, Kagome and Inuyasha…"

                "Should be in no immediate danger." Miroku finished.

                Jumping back, Sango and Miroku stood side by side, flipping to stand behind Miroku, Sango whistled for Kiarra and Miroku slipped off the rosary beads and aimed at the demons, immediately the demons began to get sucked into the empty void. 

                "You know Sango," He called out, "We just might have a chance."

                "Hai." 

                As the demons number diminished, Miroku's breathing started getting harder and his hand began to shake, Sango noticing placed her hand upon Miroku's, trying to help him steady it. Worriedly she glanced up at the sky, and noticed a small orange flame in the distance, sighing in relief she nodded at the monk, who grinned at her, and whipped the rosary beads back over the void. Taking out his staff again, he ran towards the demons. 

                Sango held out her boomerang, making sure that the demons wouldn't advance any closer towards Inuyasha and Kagome until Kiarra came swiftly down to the clearing.

                "MIROKU! LETS GO!"

                "Right."  

                Sango got upon Kiarra and as they rushed towards the demon, Sango held out her hand to Miroku, who smiled and caught it, and effectively landed on kiarra's back. They rushed off speedily towards the direction of the light. The demons somewhat confused, paused before rushing after Sango and Miroku. 

                Kagome and Inuyasha were left alone in the clearing, but not for long. A scent that was a mix of blood and earth finally brought Inuyasha back to his senses and with difficulty he opened his eyes, and saw an unconscious Kagome, with shaking hands he touched Kagome's face, relieved to feel it warm despite its pale white color.

                "She's alive," breathing a sigh of relief, Inuyasha got up, but no sooner than that did he fall back down to his knees. Breathing hard, he shook his head and tried to get up again, but immense pain hit him and he fell again.

                "Shit." He cursed. Turning his head to look around, he breathed in sharply and then decisively he picked Kagome off the ground carefully and held her in his arms.

                "Don't worry … I'll make sure you're safe." He said softly. A soft rustle from the bushes immediately made Inuyasha look up. 

                "Kikyou."

                "Mm?" Kagome murmured and her eyes fluttered open, Inuyasha's gaze went from the once formerly dead priestess to Kagome again, his worried amber eyes looked into Kagome's who smiled.

                "Inuyasha." She said softly, then as if remembering what had happened, she leapt out of his arms, "Inuyasha! What happened?"

                Inuyasha looked away, still kneeling on the ground he tore his gaze away from Kagome's worried features to look at Kikyou who had a small smirk on her face. In her hands she held a bow with an arrow ready to shoot.

                "What happened you ask?" Kikyou chuckled, "A blast that was meant for you was taken by Inuyasha."

                At this Kagome's eyes widened and she looked from Kikyou to Inuyasha, tenderly she placed her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders, a small tear leaking out her lip began trembling.

                "Inuyasha?"

                "He'll die now. If he were human he would've died instantly, but because he has demon blood…" Kikyou's voice trailed off. At this Kagome, still kneeling beside Inuyasha whipped around to glare at Kikyou.

                "How.dare.you.do.such.a.thing." She whispered angrily, standing up, she grabbed her bow and arrows, but Inuyasha's hand shot out and grabbed Kagome's arm, surprised Kagome stopped moving and looked down at Inuyasha who struggled to breathe.

                "Dammit wench. Sit down, you're going to get yourself killed."

                "Well I'll be DAMNED if I let *her* toss you around like that!" 

                "She's not tossing me around!" Inuyasha snapped.

                "I don't know what the hell she did to you, but I'm going to find out," Kagome's eyes narrowed, "Mark my words I will."         

                "No you won't." Inuyasha said simply.

                "Yes I will."           

                "No."

                Kikyou rolled her eyes during the two's bickering, and she let her arrow loose, Inuyasha's eyes widened again and grabbing Kagome he shoved her behind him, and ducked down trying to dodge the arrow, but he wasn't quick enough and it sank into his shoulder, burning the skin. At this Kagome cried out in horror and she grasped Inuyasha and tried to pull him back up as he fell down to the ground.

                "He's not going to live Kagome." Kikyou said softly as she strung another arrow, calmly she looked on as if the unfolding scenario didn't mean a thing at all.   

                "You shut up!" Kagome screamed, trying to hold back her tears, "He will live, just you watch." Grabbing Inuyasha by the shoulders she tried to lift him up, groaning in pain Inuyasha glared at her.

                "Leave me alone wench."

                "Like hell I will Inuyasha," Kagome snapped through gritted teeth.

                Kikyou sighed in exasperation and aimed at Kagome with her newly strung arrow, Inuyasha took a deep breath, then looking at Kikyou he clenched his teeth, grabbed a strong ahold of Kagome and set off, as quick as he could towards the direction of the village.

                "Coward." Kikyou said softly as she lowered her bow, her eyes followed Inuyasha's retreating figure and she let out a small laugh, "You're going to die by tonight my dear friend."

                "Inuyasha, stop! Stop running already! We're far enough away!" Kagome pleaded with the hanyou, "Please stop."

                Inuyasha ignored her pleas and kept on running, but his vision kept blurring.

/Damn its getting harder to see, as well as breathe. What the hell is this?/

                "Inuyasha, stop please." 

/Shit. I can't run anymore. I'm sorry Kagome./

                Inuyasha's steps slowed dramatically and Kagome struggled to get out of his grasp, but it wasn't any use for Inuyasha was keeping a death grip on her, and until Inuyasha fell down to the ground, Kagome still in his arms, he laid sprawled on the ground, barely breathing. 

                On the ground, Kagome let out a sigh of relief that Inuyasha had finally stopped running, but when she turned to see him, paled. Rushing to his side, she flipped him over, so he could breathe. 

                "Inuyasha?" 

                "Kagome…" But before he could finish his sentence he began to cough uncontrollably, Kagome scared now, brought Inuyasha's head to her lap, to give him a cushion to rest his head on, pulling out her handkerchief she brought it to Inuyasha's mouth. 

                Breathing in her scent calmed Inuyasha's sense but didn't stop his coughing.

                "Gods, Inuyasha, please breathe."

                "Why," Inuyasha gasped, "Are you putting this RAG to my mouth?" 

                At this Kagome let out a small laugh. Shakily her free hand found Inuyasha's and held his tightly as if she didn't hold on tight enough he would disappear from her, the other hand still holding the handkerchief to his mouth.

                "For your information, its not a rag. Kaede gave it to me, she washed it in some liquid to I don't know. Its herbs or something. Just *breathe*!" Kagome explained exasperated. Inuyasha nodded, somewhat satisfied with this answer, but as he opened his mouth to say something he began coughing again. 

                As Kagome closed her eyes, sending a silent prayer to whatever gods there were to protect her and her friends, she felt warm liquid splash into the handkerchief, her eyes flew open and she looked down at the handkerchief. 

                "Inuyasha. Please tell me you didn't cough that up." She said shakily. Inuyasha's amber eyes looked at hers, and for once the hardness she saw all the time in his eyes melted away and showed fear. He continued coughing and more red liquid came out making the white handkerchief red. 

                Kagome let out sob as tears came down.

                "Oh Gods, Inuyasha. What the hell did she do, oh my god, Inuyasha…" Kagome said her voice trembling tears falling. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, his eyes looked at her, the soft amber that seemed to say sorry. Looking at his eyes made Kagome cry harder and another sob escaped her.

                Inuyasha lifted his hand, the one that wasn't holding Kagome's and brushed away her tears.

/Don't cry Kagome/

                "Inuyasha … just, just g-get some rest…" Kagome tried to smile at him, "It'll be a-alright." 

                Inuyasha held onto her hand even tighter and closed his eyes. 

                "I'm sorry Kagome." He said softly. 

                Then as his eyes closed, his breathing became more normal, but every now and then it would get shallow, and the bleeding wouldn't stop, he would continue to cough, but Kagome didn't move from her position. She held his hand tightly, silent tears making their way down.

/Please wake up Inuyasha./ 

                She brushed away her tears looking down at the dog demon who couldn't even sleep peacefully because of the pain that wracked his body.

/Please Inuyasha, make it through/

                "Please," she said softly, swallowing the rest of her tears, "Don't leave me alone"

                                                                -- End Flashback -- 

                Finally much to Kagome's relief, the dog demon in her lap began to stir, and coughing. It had seemed like hours alone in the darkness for her, and she was more than happy to have her companion back. Instead of crying out of worry, she smiled and sent a quiet prayer of thanks to whatever deity that may have brought him back and tears of joy started coming down.

                "Kagome," Inuyasha said roughly, "You've been crying too much today." 

                Inuyasha struggled to sit up, the blast had dulled his sense considerably, but most of his strength was beginning to return. He was shocked to see Kagome's tears and even more surprised still to see her looking down at him anxiously, her hand still holding onto his. So he did the thing he always did, he hid behind insults.

                "Inuyasha?" 

                "So what were you crying about this time?" Inuyasha looked away from Kagome, his eyes flickering different emotions, "Knowing you it'd be something stupid, ya idiot." 

                At this Kagome tensed a bit and she looked stiffly at Inuyasha, stating the obvious.

                "I was crying about you, you idiot."

                "You're the only idiot here! Demons don't die, girl. Or did you forget?" Inuyasha spat at her.             "But half demons do." Kagome's grip on Inuyasha's hand loosened considerably. 

/Glad to see *he's* himself again/

                "Well I'm not easily killed," Out of the corner of his eyes he looked at Kagome with false distaste, "I'd hope you would have known that girl." 

                Kagome's eyes lost their fiery anger and she smiled at him instead, she looked around for her pack and found it.

                "Oi. Kagome when'd you get your pack?" 

/You left my side?/

                "I didn't leave you Inuyasha," Kagome said matter of factly, " Shippo came over to look for me, he found me here, handed me my pack and left."

                "You idiot. You should've left with Shippo."

                "And leave you all alone?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha as if he were insane, "Are you crazy?"

                "You could've just brought me."

                Kagome paused to consider this, but shook her head. 

                "That means we would've risked hurting you even more … and I didn't want to take that chance."

                "You're stupider than I thought girl." Inuyasha muttered, rolling his eyes. Kagome looked up from looking through her pack and gave him a sad smile and pulled out bandages and medicine.

                "I told you I wouldn't leave your side Inuyasha, and I won't." Kagome replied. But before she could even begin to apply the medicine, Inuyasha stood up, his hand still holding Kagome's. 

                "Inuyasha?"

                "I'm taking you home." 

                "Home?"

                Inuyasha didn't' say a word and instead proceeded to drag Kagome towards the village, annoyed Kagome breathed in and out once and then turned the opposite direction and tried to drag him back towards their original spot. At this, Inuyasha whipped around glaring at her.

                "What the hell are you trying to pull?" 

                "You're not going anywhere," She said still dragging the dog demon, "Until I apply that medicine, hanyou or not your wounds will reopen." 

                "Feh." And with that Inuyasha scooped Kagome into his arms and ran towards the village, outraged Kagome leapt out of his arms with ease, Inuyasha barely able to run couldn't keep a firm hold on her anymore. Smirking at him, she grabbed ahold of him and pinned him to the ground so he couldn't move.

                "Bitch! What the hell?" He yelled at her. Kagome shook her head and gingerly touched his shoulder, he had taken the arrow out of his own accord and the blood had stopped, but it needed to be treated, and obviously was still causing Inuyasha pain.

                "I'm going to treat this. That's all." 

                "Who gives a shit about these wounds?" He growled at her, pushing her aside, "The village."

                "The village … is fine for the time being." Kagome finished, she gave Inuyasha another smile, meant to reassure him, "Its alright, just let me treat the—"

                "NO!" He growled, slapping her hand away, Kagome reeled back and looked at him, her eyes unreadable.

/She's smiling. How can she smile when she almost…almost/

                "Get your priorities in order woman, the village's safety as well as the shards come first," Inuyasha looked away from Kagome, who despite Inuyasha's protests continued to apply the medicine, "Lets go already, we – "

                "Excuse me, we?" Kagome interrupted, her hand stopped applying the medicine and Inuyasha stopped mid sentence, glaring at Kagome he answered her question.

                "Yeah girl. We."

                "What do you mean *we*?" Kagome's eyes narrowed, "*we* are not doing anything Inuyasha. You are going to rest and heal until otherwise, *I* and myself only will go deal with Kikyou."

                "And since when do you tell me what to do?" He retorted angrily.

                "And what good will it do ANYONE, tell me Inuyasha," She yelled her voice rising, "What good will it do us if you DIE? THEN WHAT?"

                "I won't die." 

                "But you might. I'm not taking that chance," Kagome took a deep breath and with some difficulty controlled her frustration to continue with the medicine application, "I will deal with Kikyou."

                "No I will." 

                "Why." Kagome asked softly, her voice strained, she looked into Inuyasha's eyes, trying to meet his gaze but he wouldn't look at her, "Why Inuyasha?"

/Its because …. She's … isn't it?/

                "That's my business to know." 

                At his secrecy, Kagome bit her lip, and finishing up with the medicine reached forward to hold Inuyasha's hand.

                "What I meant…"

                "I know what you meant.¨ Inuyasha snarled and he pulled his hands away from Kagome's touch. Kagome looked down at her hands startled and she swallowed. Then turning to pick up her bow and arrow she turned to leave him, with tears stinging her eyes. Refusing to show emotion, Inuyasha looked at the opposite direction where Kagome was.

                "You can't win by yourself, baka."

                "I know." 

                "Then why?" He whipped around to look at Kagome, and was startled by the look on her face. She was stubborn, and her position was defiant, but her eyes were sad, as if hurt by something but set on whatever she was going to do. A look that Inuyasha was familiar with, for he saw it often in Kikyou's eyes 50 years ago.

                "Because." Kagome said simply giving him a small smile, she turned to leave, but pausing slightly she turned back to look at the hanyou, biting her lip, she let out a small laugh and gave him a hug. 

/I know you won't want me to Inuyasha, but I've got to at least try./

                She let go of him and looked into his eyes and Inuyasha stared back. 

/I'm sorry Inuyasha./

                "See ya soon then, alright?" Before she could even turn around though, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist pulling her back. Halted in her tracks, she turned back to look at him stunned.

                "Inuyasha?"

                "And what if," He swallowed as if he didn't even want to think of it, "And what if Kagome, you're the one that ends up dead?" 

                Kagome didn't flinch at his comment, and Inuyasha annoyed sat back down on the grass, his grip however still holding onto Kagome's wrist. Her gaze traveled down to his hand which held her wrist, and blushing Inuyasha let go of it quickly.

                Kagome blinked hard, and wiped away the escaped tear, and she laughed to herself.  Grabbing the chain that held the Shikon Shards, practically a full sphere now except for several remaining shards which remained in Kikyou's possession. With a hard tug, the chain broke and Kagome held it in her hand, and after a few minutes of thought she placed it in Inuyasha's palm. 

                Inuyasha stared at the girl, he looked stupidly at her.

/What the hell is she thinking now?/

               "Here. You can have that now. This is the only thing that keeps me here. When I finish this, I'm going to leave.¨ Kagome whispered, her face was emotionless, but it seemed like that rather then giving Inuyasha the Shikon no Tama, she had give him her heart, that was at this moment being shattered to pieces.

                "I'm not going to die, I don't care what you think." She looked away, "I'm not. I'm stronger than that."          

                Inuyasha sneered at this and throwing the Shikon no Tama on the ground, he showed his obvious distaste, an action which caught Kagome by complete surprise. Taken aback she stared at Inuyasha for a moment. Pausing slightly, she bent down picked up the Shikon no Tama, what they had worked so hard to gather and piece back together, and placed it in Inuyasha's palm, closing his hand around the jewel.

                "Keep it Inuyasha."

                "I don't want –"

                "You don't want it?" Kagome asked amused, she rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh, "You've got to be joking." 

                "Kagome!" He shouted at her, "You're not LISTINING TO ME!"

                "I'm listening now."

                "What if you *die*?" 

                "Then I die." She said simply, as if it didn't bother her at all. At this Inuyasha got fairly angry, he jumped up and grabbed both of Kagome's wrists this time and looked at her, inches away from her face, a small blush crept upon Kagome's face.

                "Kagome." Inuyasha started, Kagome however looked away and gently pushed Inuyasha away. Seating him down on the ground again she held back tears. 

                "You'll be fine Inuyasha … just wait for me to come back," Kagome's soft blue eyes pleaded with Inuyasha's hard amber ones, "Please?"

                "That's if you come back."

                At this Kagome sighed and turned her back on the stubborn half demon. All the better for Inuyasha who held pain that not even he could hide, that was reflected in his eyes.

                /I'm going to lose her just like I .. I lost …/

                "Kikyou." He said softly, finishing his thought aloud. Kagome on the other hand heard, and she let out a cold, emotionless laugh. The kind of laugh where you do it because you think its funny, funny to hurt so much, to be in so much pain.

                "Right Kikyou, Inuyasha. You can be with her when all of this is over." She paused as if she was trying to talk without shaking, "I won't kill her, so you can still be with her okay Inuyasha?"

                "Okay?" She looked back at Inuyasha, who still refused to look at her. Her plastic smile faltering Kagome took a step shakily, her hand on the bow and arrow were anything but calm, but for some reason she couldn't stop the rush of emotions hitting her.

/Jerk. What a jerk. Asshole. Goddamn him./

                "Kagome?"

/My gods, don't say my name Inuyasha, stop it. You Jerk. I'm a jerk for believing…/

                "Kagome?" Inuyasha tried again, Kagome shrugged her shoulders in defeat and turned to look at him, giving him a small smile.

                "Yeah?"

                "I ---"

                Kagome sighed, shaking her head she took her school uniform's scarf which she had taken back when she had ended up using real bandages instead, and gave that to him. Inuyasha looked down at the scarf and than back up at Kagome.

/Your scarf?/

                "Keep it Inuyasha, I'll come back and get it from you, alright?" Kagome leaned forward as if she wanted to say something more, but thinking better of it, she chose not to. Closing her eyes once, she reopened them again, as if she wanted to engrave into her mind what Inuyasha looked like, and in his eyes, an emotion flickered, an emotion that not even Kikyou had seen. 

                "I want --- Kagome are you listening?"

                "I've got to go Inuyasha," She said distractedly, "I know already, you want Kikyou." At this statement, which she stated, this fact she had believed in, no matter how much she didn't want to, was even harder to admit to herself than anyone else. And the pain of having to do so, cracked Kagome's mask and she broke into a run to not let Inuyasha see her tears or her pain. 

                "You're wrong again, you stupid girl." He looked up at the stars, "Like you always are."

                /You idiot girl…you didn't even let me finish./

                He sat there listening to Kagome run away, run away from him. And when she had disappeared from his sight, he closed his eyes as if he was trying to forget what just happened. He let out a shaky sigh and he shook his head, looking at where Kagome once stood, his hand holding tightly onto Kagome's scarf.

                "All I want is You."

Good god. Thank you, thank you. I'm FINALLY done. -_- Oi. I've added a lotta pages to this chapter … and the first chapter too. I'm giving myself a headache on just how long the others will be. Anyways … it was well worth the effort if you guys enjoyed it. So please….pretty please review? The more reviews I get --- the happier I am --- the more wiling I am to right --- THEREFORE!!! I'll revise and edit faster. But please … REVIEW!!! ^.^ But thankz for reading in the first place --- hope it isn't too long. If you have questions or anything --- my email is izzy_wizzy16@hotmail.com. Ciao pplz. ^.^ 


End file.
